


BART

by RushReylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baseball, F/M, M/M, Oakland Athletics, Subways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushReylo/pseuds/RushReylo
Summary: Based on the prompt by Sciosophia. See notes for prompt as I don't want to spoil the fic for you :)This was written for the 2020 Writing Den Anniversary Fic Exchange. I hope you enjoySciosophia!In the Bay Area, BART (Bay Area Rapid Transit) is the most popular subway system, bringing in riders from the central valley, north bay, and east bay (where Rey and Ben both live) into San Francisco (where Rey and Ben both work). I decided to mix it up and keep it in an area I'm familiar with. All the locations/restaurants/bars in this fic are real, all the books mentioned I have read, and every baseball outcome truly happened. This fic takes place in 2018, but in present tense.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Ben Solo & Han Solo, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Rey, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 42
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anniversary Fic Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciosophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciosophia/gifts).



> This fic is currently on Hiatus! I do have more to write but I want to develop something more :)

**February 2018**

8:17AM is the exact moment Rey first noticed him. He was reading a tattered copy of Stephen King’s _Pet Sematary._ He was sitting on the opposite side of her on the train car, in the first aisle seat with his duffle next to him. He was massive to say the least, with his body taking up all of his and part of the next seat. He was wearing a t-shirt that said Jawbreaker. _It looks like a band t-shirt, s_ he thought. _I’ll_ _have to check that out later_. She considered taking a picture and sending it to the “hot guys reading” account she follows on Instagram, but decided against it, as she already felt like a snoop. She wished she had the confidence to get up, sit across from him, and ask which he prefers—the novel or the movie. She stares at his massive chest that is cruelly stretching his shirt and sees his gym bag. _You’ve got a bag of puffy cheetos, a ziploc of lindor chocolates, honey roasted peanuts, and a kitkat bar in your bag. You are not his type._ To make herself feel better, she thought of the torturous meals that he probably ate. Plain chicken breast with no seasoning, rice without flavor, cereals that didn’t have games on the back. She frowned slightly, knowing that stadium food was completely out of the question. 

She watched as his muscular arm turned a page and the hand connected to it drifted from the book to his massive lips. Rey imagined his mop of hair between her legs, his mouth making her moan, and his hands all over her—

She blushed, stopped herself, took a deep breath, and pulled out her copy of the San Jose Mercury News, immediately going to her favorite sections—horoscopes, advice columns, the comics, and the daily crossword puzzle. _That will take my mind off him_. She dove into the word game, put on her headphones, and tuned the world out until she arrived at her stop.

She didn’t see him again for a month.

+

**March 2018**

“You should talk to him!” Rose exclaimed, uncorking a bottle of wine. “Armie, what do you think?” She tilted her head to her new boyfriend as she poured him a glass. “She sees him once and has now seen him twice in one week. It’s a sign, right?”

Rey looked at Armitage and reached for her glass, shaking her head. 

“I think,” he drawled, turning his head slightly, giving a tiny nod in Rey’s direction. “Rey should do what she feels comfortable doing.” 

Rose’s face fell slightly.

“But,” he added quickly, “If there is an opportunity to have a conversation, she should take it.”

Rey narrowed her eyes at her fellow expat. “Traitor,” she muttered with a half smile, sitting down on the couch and hitting play on _Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home_. She turned back to them in the kitchen. “Last month he was reading _Pet Sematary,_ and this month it's _The Fountainhead_ , I think it's a bad sign.” 

“What is the bad sign?” 

“ _The Fountainhead_ was written by Ayn Rand!” Rey wailed with her hands up. “Why would he go from reading a Stephen King novel to… _Ayn Rand_?”

“Ah! Maybe he’s a Libertarian and he is sending you a signal?” Armitage waggled his eyebrows up and down. “But, he was wearing an Against Me! t-shirt this time, which is a punk band.”

“Are they? I’ve never heard of them.”

“My friend is a big fan. Their music is quite good. Laura Jane Grace is an amazing lead singer—she’s extremely talented and is always tweeting about Bernie. She is as liberal as they come. I’m just saying maybe there is a reason. Maybe he’s an architect?” Armitage shrugged. “People read whatever they want, and you shouldn’t not talk to him because of the books he reads, Ayn Rand is a voice for a certain generation, and maybe, he wants to learn about it.”

Rey nodded and sipped her wine. “Good point. In any case, for now, I will just admire from afar.”

“Good idea, Rey,” Rose said with a smirk. “Stick to being creepy.”

Their laughter filled the room.

+

**December 22, 2017**

Ben saw her for the first time at 8:42 on a bright Bay Area morning. Even though baseball season was still months away, she was wearing a heavy white and green striped Oakland Athletics jacket. On her head were headphones, and oddly enough, a newspaper in her hand. He guessed she was working on the daily crossword puzzle as she was writing and scratching on it with a pencil. Twice she erased and tried again, furrowing her brow, then smiling to herself when she got the answer. He also observed she wasn’t using her phone to solve it. 

He was curious as to why she was working just a couple days before Christmas, as there was nothing else going on in the city to warrant an early Friday morning trip. _She should be home with her family or boyfriend maybe, wearing tacky pajamas. Or maybe no pajamas_. He imagined himself being that boyfriend for a moment, taking off their stupid matching outfits, spending the morning in bed, coaxing noises out of her with his hands, his mouth, his—

He always knew when his face and ears turned red. This was one of those moments. 

He tried to shake off his wildly inappropriate thoughts about a stranger so early in the morning, and he felt horribly guilty. He looked at his watch and tried to focus on the other passengers, but the train car was empty, except for a man in a suit who was on his phone. He tried to distract himself by focusing on the loud shuddering of the train cars as they flew over the tracks, but that was no help either. Thankfully, he was approaching his stop. He stood up, zipped his jacket, and put his book in his backpack. _Weirdo. She’s too attractive for you._

He stepped out of the train car and slid the hood of his jacket over his head.

+

**April 2018**

“Look, Solo. I need you to come through for me here. One date. She’s asking if I have any decent friends to set her roommate up with, and you’re the least shitty friend I have in this area.” Hux took a drink of his beer and dove into his salty fries, shoving his spicy wings to the side momentarily.

Ben and Hux were meeting for their weekly dinner ritual. This week, a hot spot called Mad Oak Bar, blocks away from Lake Merritt. They were sitting in a corner on the rooftop, people watching, as locals ate, drank, and screamed at the basketball game that was projected against the adjacent brick wall. The Warriors were on, and as always, everyone was paying attention. 

“Thanks? And while we are at it, no thanks. There is nothing I hate more than being set up, Hux. My aunt Amilyn set me up with that nightmare, Bazine, remember?” Ben shook his head and picked up his beer glass—a Hefeweizen. “I am very happy being alone, and when I say very happy, I mean it. I don’t want someone trying to change me, and I really like my space. I came here to try something new, and take a breather from my family. When I am ready to go back I will, but I am not going to get a girlfriend out here and waste anyone’s time.”

“I understand. I am just saying, she’s a nice girl. I do think the both of you would get along.” He dragged over the chicken wings that were the same orange color as his hair. He looked up at Ben with a half smile. “She’s quirky, like you.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” 

“Doesn’t want to be set up, won’t talk to the guy she has a crush on, appreciates solitude. Trust me when I say you two would get along, and if I might add— make a cute couple." He raised his eyebrow and in a singsongy voice said, "I could show you a picture.”

Ben scoffed while Hux continued to eat his chicken wings. Ben didn’t tell him there was orange sauce on his cheek.

“If she doesn’t want to be set up, why are you trying to set her up?” he questioned. “There’s Tinder, Bumble, and that bagel one if she’s trying to get married. I don’t care how hot she is.”

Hux sighed dramatically, adding a groan at the end. “I’m trying to kill two birds with one stone here. Make my girlfriend happy and get you laid. I’m very altruistic. Besides, you told me you never ended up asking out that cute coworker of yours—what was her name again? The one that's a baseball fan.”

“I didn’t tell you her name.” 

Before Hux could ask another question, Ben dove into his order of monster fries topped with beef meatballs and cheese. He speared a meatball and brazenly put the whole thing in his mouth.

“You’re disgusting, you know that?” Hux glared at him, scandalized.

Ben grinned and kept on chewing.

+

**April 21, 2018**

The next time Rey saw her train car companion, he was at the tail end of East of Eden. The paperback was worn, scotch taped at the seams. She tried to make eye contact casually in between the words of her crossword puzzle but to no avail. She gave up, and decided to pull out the sports page. Today she was wearing her lucky Oakland A’s jacket with a variety of championship patches, well worn but cozy. It was a brisk day, and she was excited for tonight, her first evening game of the season. She was feeling lucky, so she made a promise to herself: If the A’s won tonight, she would move forward with what Rose had so affectionately called— _Operation Bang the Bookworm._

**April 22, 2018**

Ben watched with awe as the third person (besides her) walked into the train car wearing Oakland Athletics fan gear. Suddenly, this massive Samoan looking man strode inside, wearing an A’s hat and jersey that had the number 55 on the front. He saw this oversized teddy bear of a person point both forefingers to the girl who does crossword puzzles and reads her daily horoscope, yelling at the top of his lungs—“Let's Go Oakland!!!”—startling anyone that wasn’t paying attention. He turned around, pointing to the name on the back of his jersey. She hooted in response. Ben read the last name, Manaea, as the man walked over to her, issuing her a double high five.

“Did you watch the game, baby girl?” he asked her.

“I was there! First night game of the season. I wore this—” she pointed to her well worn jacket— “as it’s always brought me good luck. Anytime I wear it, they always win.” She looked over at Ben for a brief moment and her eyes glittered as if to say hello. He felt guilty for eavesdropping, so he looked away, opening up his latest novel, _Mutiny on the Bounty_ by Nordhoff and Hall. 

He tried to focus, but this was the first time he had ever heard her voice. _British._ Something in his trousers jumped. He peeked over again. She was radiant, her beautiful smile lit up her face. She eagerly told her new friend about the anticipation she felt during the game, how her friends knew but none of them were talking about it, and how intense it was during the last inning. She then described the wild celebration the fans had afterwards. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her lift up the sports section of the paper. 

“Definitely adding this to my collection!” The man nodded at her, giving her a fist bump. “Baby girl, you got this!” He thudded his fist against his chest. “Always gotta rep the green and gold.”

She nodded her head enthusiastically, and at the next stop, the gentleman waved goodbye to her as he headed out. Before the doors closed, Ben heard him shout to another fan on the platform. 

+

**April 29, 2018**

As they pulled into the Fruitvale station, Ben looked up and wondered if she would be in his train car this time. He had started sharing the same car with her at least once or twice a week for the past month. He googled _Manaea_ when he got to work the last morning he saw her and read that she had attended a no hitter game. He barely knew anything about baseball, but he recognized that was a rare occasion. He spent the entire morning researching the baseball team, watching highlights from the game, and collecting enough information to start a conversation. It was his luck that he had finally mustered the courage to talk to her, and she was nowhere to be found. It was a Friday morning, and there weren’t many seats taken. 

His phone rang. His father. He answered. 

“Hey, good morning,” he said with a half smile. “What’s going on?”

“Your mother is having me call, to remind you that we have a Skype meeting at 3 P.M. your time.”

“Got it, I won’t be late this time. It slipped my mind last month,” Ben responded, looking down, thumbing the green embossed cover of his book.

“She also wanted me to remind you that your grandparents sleep early, and, if your Uncle can manage to join on time from Skellig Michael, you can as well.” Han said this in a tone that translated to, _Don’t be late.You’re making me do extra work here by having to call you. I already am forced to read a damn book, so knock it off._

“I’ll be on time.”

“Great, I look forward to seeing you over the Skype, son. I miss you everyday, and your mother…” He paused, chuckled. “...is driving me crazy.”

Ben laughed when he said _over the Skype_. “Miss you too, Dad. I’ll see you soon.” He hung up the phone and tossed it in his open duffle. 

He pulled his book up to his face and settled a bit more into his seat. He looked up, noticing the person who just sat down across from him was also reading a novel with a forest green cover. He turned his head slightly, reading the name, _Mutiny on the Bounty_. He frowned and his eyes narrowed slightly. He lifted his head up and looked at the person, who was not only reading the same obscure book from 1932, but the same edition as well.

_Oh._ His frown transformed slowly into a lopsided grin. _Oh._

She smiled back at him, or he believed she was smiling at him, as she was holding the book in front of her face so he could only see her playful eyes. They were crinkled in such a way he was sure a grin was hidden behind the pages. 

He gently pushed the book down, as he wanted or possibly needed, to fully see her beam at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Every morning on the subway Rey sees the same guy, and he's always reading. One day, on a whim, she decides to read the same book. He notices"
> 
> About Against Me! [ HERE](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Against_Me!) Great Song of theirs [ HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWB_b480-9c) Side note, Laura's twitter is amazing, check it out [ HERE](https://twitter.com/LauraJaneGrace)
> 
> Side Note: The dates of April 21st and 22nd, 2018 when the game actually occurred and the day after fell on a weekend, so I just shifted the days so it happened during the week, as they are commuters.
> 
> Manaea's no hitter is real. It was against the Boston Red Sox who at that time were the hottest team in baseball and went on to win the World Series that year. I happened to be watching this game and it was intense, links are below for you to check out the highlights. Manaea is of American Samoan descent, hence the Samoan fan that was wearing his jersey the day after the game.
> 
> Where Luke lives, if you're unfamiliar with the island, scroll down to the culture section on the wiki page, you'll get a kick out it. Click [ HERE](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skellig_Michael)
> 
> Rey discussing not talking about the No No happening is real and very superstitious. It is a thing, you'll hear TV commentators use phrases like "This is a very good ball game if you're just tuning in, please look at the score" or "Something wonderful is happening here tonight, if you haven't noticed yet look at the scoreboard" etc
> 
> Also- for those of you not familiar with baseball a No Hitter, or No No, is when a pitcher throws for the entire game and no hits are recorded. So the batter might hit the ball but its caught, or the pitcher walks the batter. It is not only hard for the pitcher, but the team also has to be working defensively to help the pitcher when the batter does connect with the ball. A team effort for sure
> 
> A perfect game is when the pitcher strikes out every single player every single inning, and no one makes it on base- so only balls or strikeouts. They're extremely rare, the last time one happened in 2012.
> 
> If you're curious about the highlights, they're linked below. Either or works :)  
> All No Hits here (shorter clip, pretty neat) [ All 27 Outs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLVRd7mOKjc) 5:45 Long
> 
> Last Inning here (longer clip, still neat) [ Relive Final 3 Outs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3S4MMm5rO58) 8:34 Long
> 
> Game Stats [ HERE](https://www.baseball-reference.com/boxes/OAK/OAK201804210.shtml)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey's First Date.
> 
> So if you don't know much about baseball- there are balls and strikes as in 3 strikes you're out. Definitions below, they're critical to the chapter.
> 
>  **Ball:  
> ** A ball is a pitch where the batter does not swing, yet the pitch is outside of the strike zone – in other words, the pitch is either too high or too low, or else not over the plate. Three strikes and the batter is out, but four balls and the batter is awarded a walk, also known as a base on balls.
> 
>  **Strike:  
> ** A strike is when a batter swings at and misses a pitch, does not swing at a pitch in the strike zone or hits a foul ball that is not caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this fic back when we were at the start of Covid. I do have the plot fleshed out, but with the ever changing landscape thats been 2020 it took a serious back burner to my other work. I love this world and want to work on it more. I marked this complete but technically it’s not- if you enjoy it enough please subscribe as I will come back to this, when I am more ready to complete this. Thank you for taking the time to read my work and I hope your mental and physical health is okay!

**May 5, 2018**

“Look at this fucking idiot,” Poe declared to Finn. “Who the fuck wears a Yankees jersey and a Giants hat to an A’s game on Cinco De Mayo?”

Finn loaded his three tacos with salsa. He licked his thumb, looked up, and snorted. “Wait until Rey sees this clown—it’ll make her day.” Their A’s flag fluttered in the wind, hoisted on a makeshift pole tied to the back of the truck; inside the bed was their taco bar and cooler filled with drinks. 

Rey was inside the car, chatting on her phone. 

“He looks like a damsel in distress—look at him, so lost, calling his white knight!” Finn tried to discreetly take a picture.

Rey popped out of the car and hung up the phone. “What are you guys laughing about? I need you to behave. My date is almost here.”

“The guy’s about to walk past us, look at his outfit.”

Rey nonchalantly leaned over and her eyes opened wide. “Oh God, that's him. That’s my date. What is he wearing?”

Poe bursted into laughter.

With a somewhat awkward wave, Ben approached the vehicle. “Hey guys. Thanks for inviting me. I’m rea-”

“Take it off.” Rey hissed.

“I’m sorry?” Ben removed his sunglasses, looking very confused. “What should I take off?”

“The hat. The jersey. What are you doing?” She walked up to him, took off the Giants hat, and tossed it into the bed of the truck. 

“Did I do something?” 

“Do you have something, a cowl or something to put on?”

Ben cocked his head at her, extremely confused. “A cowl?”

Rey shakes her head. “Sorry, I don’t know why I said that. Do you have a jacket? You really shouldn’t be wearing a Yankees jersey to an A’s game; they’re rivals. The A’s are basically the Yankees farm team. A Giants hat is acceptable, but definitely not at the same time.” She pointed and waved her finger up and down at him when she said the last words.

He nodded and pulled off the Yankees jersey. His undershirt accidentally came off as well. As he pulled them apart, he stood shirtless in front of Rey, Finn, and Poe. 

All three gawked.

“You know, maybe he should also lose the p-” Finn smacked Poe in the chest, shutting him up, but didn’t take his eyes off Ben.

When Ben put his shirt back on, Rey introduced him. They shook hands and Finn told him to help himself to some tacos.

“Sounds great. I’d love some. Can I put my jersey in your car for the time being? I don’t want it to get dirty.”

Finn nodded, and Poe offered to take it from him. “I promise, I won’t set it on fire.”

Ben chuckled and gave him the shirt. As Poe folded it, he turned it around to look at the number and balked. “Is this a signed jersey from Mr. November?!”

“Derek Jeter? Yeah. I won it at a silent auction. He attended the event so I even got a picture with him. Nice guy.”

“Hey man, I know you want to look cool and everything, but this should never leave your house. Do you even know how much it's worth?” Poe ogled at the signature.

Ben’s cheeks and ears turned red. “Yeah, I was trying to look cool, but it looks like it backfired. I know it's expensive, but the auction was for a good cause.” He was adding jalapenos on his tacos and not making eye contact with anyone.

“What was it for?” Rey asked as she sat on the tailgate door of the truck, her legs casually swinging as she munched on her late lunch. She mentally guessed that the charity was most likely a Burning Man fundraiser or some sort of stuffy New York organization that raised money for vegan dog collars. 

“Foster kids in New York. My mom is the chair for an organization that helps kids get adopted.”

Ben took a bite and issued a groan of approval.

Finn leaned over and looked at Rey who was frozen, eyes wide, taco in her mouth, mid bite. 

“No way, that’s fantastic, Finn and Rey here… ” Poe stopped talking, understanding the glares from his two friends. “...love nonprofits.” 

“Some are a joke, but my mom is a battleaxe so it's a tightly run ship.” 

Suddenly, a little girl with long dark hair and tan skin ran up to the group. She wore a _Twilight_ shirt that said #TeamJacob on it, along with an A’s hat and jacket. 

“Rey! Rey! Come over! My mom has something for you!” She grabbed Rey’s free hand, tugging her toward their tailgate party.

“Hi, Cassi! Sounds great.” She smiled at Ben and mouthed, _Be right back._ As she walked away, Poe handed him a beer.

“So Ben, the tickets. Rey told us you got them for the game,” Poe asked, trying to make conversation.

Ben smiled confidently. “I did. It took some convincing but she told me the parameters of where she didn’t want to sit. I didn’t know until after I bought them that you’re season ticket holders.”

“The last thing she wants to do is sit in the sun, so I get that,” Poe agreed. “What section are they?”

Ben polished off his last taco, brushing his hands. “It’s called diamond, I think?” He opened his wallet and handed Poe the tickets. Poe looked at the pair and up at Ben, then back at the tickets. 

He paused for a moment. “Aw Benny, you kinda messed up. These tickets—they’re fake. I’m sorry. Look, Finn and I will do you a solid, we can give you _our_ tickets, and we’ll figure something else out, right, hunny?” 

Finn looked over Poe’s shoulder at the tickets and then glared at him. “My fiance is an asshole. Rey is probably going to panic when she sees where you’re sitting. How did you get these?”

Ben shrugged. “I told my assistant to get the best ones she could find. I know she’s a huge fan, so I figured she’d appreciate the game up close. I just hope they win.”

Rey was walking back now with a tray in her hand. “Brownies! Alia made us a tray. No nuts, just the way I like them.”

“Rey, Ben showed us your tickets. You guys should get inside, maybe head to the store and get Ben some proper attire?” Finn nodded with a smile at Ben. 

“I hope these are good tickets, Solo.” She cut everyone a brownie, handing them out on napkins. “My face is full of freckles, so if you try to stick me in the sun, I will abandon you.”

Finn snorted and pulled the tickets out of Ben’s hand, shoving them into her face. She wiped her hand on her jeans and grabbed them, looking over at Ben with a raised eyebrow and then down at the rectangular passes. Her jaw dropped. 

“We need to get inside. Poe, put his jersey in a gallon ziploc bag—I'll carry it in my backpack.”

+

They sat down shortly after Serene Wheelwright’s rendition of the National Anthem, with the echoes of patriotism ringing in their ears. Rey was still awed by the tickets, but coolly settled into her seat, fourth row, just behind the batter’s box, with the umpire being the only thing blocking her view. She smiled at the two veterans sitting in the row in front of her. Inside her backpack was a bag of salted peanuts, Ben’s signed jersey, two Black Panther bobbleheads, and her Cramer scorebook, which she pulled out as the game was about to begin.

Ben was guzzling a beer, wearing a green Oakland’s A’s hat and a Matt Chapman jersey over his hoodie.

“So I am only allowed to ask you three questions during the game?” Ben asked, shortly after the waiter took each of their massive orders of food.

“Two now, that counts as one. I warned you, I’m here to enjoy the game.” she waved her slightly used scorebook at him “I’ve been keeping score as a hobby for most of my life, I do not want to miss anything, and you are quite a distraction. A good one, but nonetheless, a distraction.”

“And why am I not allowed to use my cell phone during the game unless it's to take a picture _quickly_?” He used air quotes around the last word. 

“Down to your last question. You basically bought the best seats in the house, and our faces will be on TV for the entire time. I will not be seen with someone who is on their phone sitting in a section like this. You met Finn and Poe—they would never let me hear the end of it.”

Ben wondered if he had made a mistake. He thought that these tickets were a poor idea, that she would be so immersed in the game that he wouldn’t be able to get to know this mysterious girl some more outside of the cheeky texts and memes they’d shared the past week. She seemed so open, yet he could tell there was so much of her hidden away. He gazed at her as she tracked the player in the batter’s box, and he was intrigued at her documenting each time he swung the bat or didn't. As the top of the inning ended and the teams switched on the field, Rey was in the middle of taking notes. She didn't look up at him, but she smiled.

“You know, the view of the game is just as good as the company.”

He grinned, and his worry disappeared as fast as their nachos.

+

The Oakland evening chill had settled into the Coliseum, with everyone putting on their jackets, beanies, and scarves. Many were drinking the stadium’s yummy hot cocoa trying to keep themselves warm. 

It was after the 7th inning stretch that Ben gathered the confidence to put his arm behind Rey’s chair. She looked at him for a moment, curled her legs up into her seat, and leaned into him, holding her scorebook as she molded herself to his body.

She didn’t tell Ben it was the first time she’d brought a date to a game. A date could complicate her experience, prevent her from missing something special or a big play. But as his arm drifted from the back of her chair to wrap over her, she realized how cozy, relaxing, and nice it was with him at her side.

She was glad she made an exception to the rule.

  
+

It was the bottom of the 12th inning, and the game was still tied 0-0. Ben was getting restless, as the game was not only scoreless, but now over three hours long, and it was about 56* degrees with a stiff wind from the nearby ocean.

He officially hated the phrase, _Pitcher’s Duel_. 

He gazed in awe at the right field bleachers fans; their enthusiasm hadn’t wavered from the start. The coordinated assault of drums, chants, and waving flags was the most lively thing he had ever seen. The entire section was now screaming, while the latest player for the A’s walked up to the batter’s box.

Rey tensed, sat up, and pulled away from him as she realized whose turn it was to step up to the plate. 

“Khris Davis,” she said, as if that meant anything to him except the asshole who inspired Rey to move from him. 

He officially hated Khris Davis.

The first pitch was a ball, and the right field bleachers were going mad, screaming their heads off, beating drums wildly, vuvuzelas tooting loudly, as a cowbell rhythmically played. It was the most obnoxious thing he’d ever heard. 

Their chant of “LET'S GO OAKLAND!” and their clapping pattern matched with even more screaming from the rest of the twenty thousand fans that were now suddenly energized by the man at the plate.

Another ball, near the dirt. 

Ben learned early he was better off watching the game from the Jumbotron. Rey leaned forward and placed her scorecard in her lap, clutching her pencil.

A third ball; this one was the farthest away from the strike zone. 

Rey hissed under her breath, “Throw a decent fucking pitch already.” 

Ben had no idea how she could even see that.

Missing her touch, he reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. She squeezed back, but didn’t look at him.

The right field bleachers had officially lost it, some of them beat their instruments in a steady chant, while others waved their massive flags, and the final group of people had their hats in their hands or wildly on their heads, screaming at the pitcher to screw up.

The fourth pitch was a strike, and Rey cursed. She hadn’t messed with her scorecard, which was now on the empty seat next to her. Her hand squeezed Ben’s.

He saw the pitcher nod, wind up, and throw.

The heady sound of the _crack!_ from the bat as the ball connected was powerful, and both of them stood right up. Though he’d never seen one before, he knew from that sound— _home run._

The entire Coliseum was now standing, jumping, and cheering wildly as Khris trotted around the bases, while his teammates poured out of the dugout waiting for him at the home plate. As he crossed the base, a huge gatorade cooler was dumped over him, and the team huddled in a massive embrace.

Ben and Rey were completely oblivious as the fans around them high fived and hugged each other, exultant with the victory. They were still holding hands as he leaned down and kissed her, caught up in the moment. She only let go of his hand to pull him closer and wrap her arms around his neck.

He officially loved Khris Davis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey is always trying to get a cowl on Ben for some reason.....
> 
> [Game Highlights, fun clip you can practically see Rey and Ben in their seats.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EasnoffAibY)
> 
> [Mr. November / Derek Jeter Signed Jersey Value LOL Benny](https://www.sportsmemorabilia.com/mlb-memorabilia/new-york-yankees/derek-jeter-signed-jersey-framed-jsa-full-letter-y92610/o-3421+t-14009887+p-565780353127+z-9-905581310?_ref=p-DLP:m-GRID:i-r3c2:po-11)
> 
> [Serene's National Anthem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DToDQrHLMd8)
> 
> [ Black Panther Bobblehead](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DcYAbuqW0AIpoN_.jpg)
> 
> [The Art of Scorekeeping](https://www.artofmanliness.com/articles/how-to-score-a-baseball-game-with-pencil-and-paper/)
> 
> **Big** thank you as always to the amazing [TheAberrantWriterGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaberrantwritergirl/pseuds/theaberrantwritergirl) who makes my work shine.
> 
> Thank you to [CGarcia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgarcia/pseuds/cgarcia) for beta reading this!
> 
> Thank you for the moodboard [Sciosophia!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciosophia/pseuds/sciosophia)  
> 


End file.
